Sidious, être tout puissant n'empêche pas l' Amour
by Eclypss
Summary: Qui a dit que Darth Sidious n'avait jamais connu l'Amour ? Certainement pas la Mère Talzin...
1. 1

**_Chapitre un : Nouvelle menace._**

Maul était revenu, plus fort, plus dangereux, et il n'était plus seul. Ce Savage Opress que Dooku avait prit comme assassin était son frère. Bien que ce dernier inquiétait peu Sidious, une question lui retournait la tête : Et si Maul voulait se venger ? Prendre SA place ?

Le seigneur Sith faisait les cents pas dans son bureau sénatorial. Dooku s'était attiré la colère des Soeurs de la Nuit et cette Talzin semblait être une menace potentielle. Maul était de retour prêt à créer un empire criminel avec Savage transformé en monstre. Dooku en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec Ventress. Tout cela sous la direction de cette Mère Talzin. Sa puissance n'était plus à prouver. Elle pouvait compromettre le Grand Plan.

Mais avant de faire quoi que-ce-soit Sidious se demanda comment pouvait-il reverser la situation à son insu. Les sorcières de Dathomir avait des rituels très étranges aux résultats puissants. Ils pourraient toujours lui servir.

Il finit par s'assoir dans son canapé pourpre. Il ferma les yeux et médita jusqu'à ce qu'un appel le sorte de sa transe. Être Chancelier Suprême et le Seigneur Noir des Sith n'était pas de tout repos.

\--

_Hello ! Oui ce chapitre est court ce n'est qu'une introduction. Je trouve que Sidious et Talzin sont fait pour être ensemble pas vous ?_

_Au plaisir de vous avoir eu comme lecteur_


	2. 2

**_Chapitre deux : Visiteur._**

Talzin sentit que quelqu'un venait d'atterrir près de son clan. D'habitude elle prévoyait ce genre de chose. Elle laissa la Force lui murmurer à l'oreille. Un Sith... Plus puissant que cet abrutis de Comte ? C'était lui. Le tout puissant Maître des Sith. Bien. Elle allait s'amuser.

Sidious, capuche rabattue sur la tête sortit de son vaisseau. Il admira la faune et flore de Dathomir. Cette planète respirait la Force. Il eut fait à peine trois pas que l'atmosphère se tendit. Il distingua cinq Soeurs armées dissimulée dans la végétation rouge. Il sourit narquoisement, si elles pensaient que leur arc pouvait le blesser, alors ces sorcières étaient tombés bien bas.

Une fumée verte commença à l'entourer et une voix féminine accompagné d'un échos très grave s'élèva.

\- Allons mes soeurs, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un Seigneur Sith.

Peu à peu la forme humanoïde se matérialisa. Une Dathomirienne de 2m 20 le toisait d'un petit sourire. Ses vêtements rouges ondulaient sans même qu'il y ait de vent.

\- Pardonnez-nous Seigneur mais notre clan n'aime pas recevoir des étrangers, en particulier des mâles. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous faire un effort si votre visite s'avère enrichissante. Que vient faire le Seigneur Noir des Sith dans un coin aussi reculé qu'est Dathomir ?

\- Je viens apprendre Mère Talzin. Votre magie est très proche de celle des Sith. Peut-être pourrions- nous trouver un compromis. Un échange de savoir ?

Il usa de son ton charismatique et chaleureux qui marchait si bien en politique.

D'un geste de la main, Talzin congédia les soeurs. Partager son savoir contre le savoir Sith... Cela était une façon pour les deux parties d'augmenter leur puissance. Mais Sidious cachait quelque chose.

\- Voilà une proposition tout à fait intéressante cher Seigneur. Suivez-moi je vous pris. Nous serions plus à l'aise pour parler dans un lieu plus privé.

Elle marchait avec élégance. Sidious la suivait. Étonnamment, malgré, son visage sévère, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux bleu gris étaient captivants. Réalisant soudain sa pensée il s'arrêta net.

-Allons Seigneur Sidious, nous sommes bientôt arriver.

Il jura dans sa tête et Talzin eut un petit ricanement.

Talzin le laissa entrer dans une sorte de petit temple. Elle s'assit à une grande table de bois où reposait une boule de cristal et elle l'invita à faire de même.

-Bien alors comme cela vous voulez apprendre la Magie des Ombres ?

-Disons que je voudrais me renseigner sur cette Magie. Nos pratiques se ressemblent.

Il pensa : Comprendre son ennemi comme on se comprend soit même c'est s'assurer de sa victoire.

-Je vois, fit Talzin, mais il n'est pas dans nos moeurs de donner notre savoir au premier venu..

Sidious sentit l'impatience l'envahir mais il ne montra rien. Vraiment ? Lui ? Un premier venu ? Si cette sorcière savait ce dont il était capable. Il décida de lui donner un petit aperçu de son omniscience.

\- Je comprends, pourtant vous avez bien offert votre fils Maul à ce même premier venu.

Talzin se redit.

\- Ce n'était pas moi et c'était le fils de Kycina.

Sidious eut un petit ricanement.

\- Allons mère Talzin pas de ça entre nous. Vos auras de Force sont si semblables. Et cette Kycina qui m'a donné l'enfant avait l'air ... embrouillée, il accentua le mot, par la Force. Je sais que dans vos traditions les chefs de clan peuvent perdre leur grade si elles donnent naissances à des mâles. Trois mâles Talzin, vos soeurs le savent ?

Une dangereuse fumée verte se répandit dans toute la pièce. Sidious savoura l'instant. Le visage de Talzin était totalement fermé accentuant son côté sévère. Et rendant ses yeux... Sidious secoua mentalement la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait se reprendre.

D'une voix si grave comme sortie des profondeurs de la Force, Talzin annonça :

\- Que cela reste entre nous, Chancelier.

Sidious se figea. Elle savait.

\- Je vous apprendrai la Magie des Ombres et vous le Savoir Sith.

Elle disparut dans un panache de fumée mais sa voix lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Mais rappelez vous cher Seigneur que votre secret intéressera plus de monde que le mien.

\--

_Hello !_

_Parlons des origines des frères Savage, Maul et Feral._

_Il existe deux versions :_

_\- Talzin est leur mère et Sidious lui avait promit de la prendre comme disciple mais finalement il a enlevé Maul en voyant son potentiel. _

_\- Kycina une soeur de la nuit est leur mère. Lorsqu'elle a accouché de jumeaux ( Maul et Feral parce que clairement Savage est le plus âgé et puis il y a plus de ressemblance entre Feral et Maul (couleur, forme de tête)) elle a donné Maul à Sidious afin de le sauver de l'esclavage destiné aux mâles de cette planète bien que ce dernier soit un parfait inconnu, elle avait juste sentit la Force en lui._

_Personnellement je trouve que c'est mieux que Talzin soit leur mère mais l'histoire de Kycina est la plus probable donc j'ai mélagé _à _ma sauce :)_


End file.
